Miénteme
by Kurosaki-Luzie
Summary: Cuando tu soledad y sensación de abandono es demasiada lo único que queda es aferrarse a un amor fingido y decir "miénteme". Capítulo 1.
1. Prologo

**Una nueva historia, un nuevo comienzo. Ésta tiene especial dedicatoria a Maria Olguin (/u/2878708/Maria_Olguin) porque este fic surgió en una noche justo intercambiando pensamientos e ideas con ella. Este fic es tan mio como de ella. Te amo hermana mía. **

**He aquí el prólogo. Ojalá acepten esta historia de la misma manera en la que han aceptado las demás. Muchas gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

><p><strong>MIÉNTEME<strong>

_**Prólogo**_

Tu olor, tu voz, la manera en la que el viento juega con tu cabello, todo lo que hay en ti es una absoluta invitación al más dulce y anhelante de los pecados. Eres como el más seductor de los imanes, que me tienta, que me atrae hasta hacerme caer.

Los fríos ojos marrones con los que me observas son tan brillosos que transmiten una apariencia pura e inocente; parecen la puerta de entrada para descubrir tu verdadero ser, pero cuando intento traspasar, simplemente me encuentro con que todo es un truco barato que te vuelve la más tentadora de las atracciones.

Todo acerca de ti siempre ha sido una burda mentira, una cortina de humo que te cubre y te oculta. Ya no pretendo intentar saber más de ti, ahora simplemente te espero cada atardecer, a sabiendas que no eres mío ni soy tuya. Somos simples amantes furtivos. Dos personas que se sienten tan solas que terminan entregándose en una pasión desmedida para ocultar sus miserables vidas.

No importan nuestros sueños, afinidades, gustos o anhelos. Lo que importa es cubrir nuestra necesidad más básica de compañía. Así que no te apartes, no me dejes, aún si esto no es amor, fíngelo. Ven y miénteme.


	2. Chocolate

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx<strong>

**MIÉNTEME**

****xxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx****

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Chocolate<strong>

La vida te lleva por demasiados rumbos. Te deja probar el más sublime de los sabores para después atormentarte con el más amargo; como cuando tomas una deliciosa y dulce taza de café y de repente te topas con un grano amargo que no se disolvió de la manera que debía. La vida es así, con un destino que nos hace montarnos en una montaña rusa de múltiples subidas y bajadas. Casualmente, cuándo sientes que estás en la sima es cuando te toca la peor de las caídas.

En mi contra, debo decir que no tengo facilidad para superar las cosas. No estoy acostumbrada a los cambios así que no me adapto con facilidad. Mis tropiezos y dolores me marcan y me imposibilitan de levantarme, al menos por un buen tiempo. Quizás tengo cierto complejo de actriz dramática, lástima que mi vida no sea una novela y mucho menos un cuento de hadas.

— Aquí tiene, señorita — pronunció el guapo camarero de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes.

— Gracias — hice una pausa — Takumi — dije después de leer su nombre en el gafete de su camisa.

— Un placer, mi lady — ambos sonreímos coquetamente.

Me dispuse a tomar un sorbo de mi recién llegado Black Jack. El bullicioso ruido de un grupo de jóvenes me hizo girarme sobre mi hombro para observar. Era un grupo de cinco chicas, todas bellísimas. Parecían festejar la despedida de soltera de una chica de cabellos castaños. Festejaban sonoramente mientras tomaban sus respectivos cocteles. Alardeaban acerca de lo que pasaría minutos más tarde en uno de los cuartos del Hotel donde me encontraba.

— Despedida de soltera ¿huh? — pronuncié burlonamente en voz baja.

No noté en que momento mis memorias comenzaron a fluir, llevándome de nuevo hasta aquél lugar que tanto desprecio.

Recuerdo muy bien aquel día, tal vez, demasiado. Justo ese instante es sumamente claro en mi mente, como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo en una partición de mi subconsciente.

En mi cabeza aparece, como película antigua, mi imagen. Yo estaba frente al espejo, modelaba mi fino y pavoroso vestido blanco. Incluso puedo aun sentir como la mirada de mis amigas se posaban sobre mí. Estaba sumamente feliz en aquel entonces. Las chicas se acercaban y me abrazaban.

— _¡Por Dios, Rukia! ¡Te ves hermosa!_

— _¡Niñas! ¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Le enterrarán los alfileres a la novia! — dijo alarmada Sekai, la joven modista encargada de los vestidos para mi boda. _

— _¡Lo sentimos, Sekai! — gritamos al unísono para después comenzar a reír como tontas. _

Había una total algarabía a mi alrededor. Mi vestido era en verdad hermoso. En la parte de arriba era un corsé con bordados en plata. Los hombros estaban descubiertos debido a que las mangas, semitransparentes, comenzaban a la altura del corsé. La amplia falda de holanes caía hasta el suelo.

Todas mis ilusiones estaban puestas en ese día, el día de mi gran boda. Faltaban menos de 24 horas para el evento más importante de mi vida o para la tragedia más cruel de mis entonces 23 años de edad.

Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Momo y yo esperamos a que Sekai nos entregara los vestidos de novia y de las damas para poder irnos y disfrutar de mi "despedida de soltera".

— Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme? — dijo un joven de cabellos marrones, volviéndome a la realidad.

— Preferiría que no lo hiciera — mi respuesta había sido educada pero lo suficientemente firme como para dejar en claro que no estaba interesada. Aunque agradecí que me hubiera despertado de mi pesadilla.

El ruido de la mesa que justo se encontraba en el centro del bar llamó mi atención, de nuevo. La castaña presumía su anillo de compromiso. Instintivamente llevé mi vista hacia mi dedo y me encontré con que no había joya alguna. Me mofé de mi misma — naturalmente no había nada que ver ahí —.

El ruido de un plato tocando mi mesa llamó mi atención.

— ¿Un pastel? ¿Hay de esos en un bar? — Llevé mi mirada burlona hasta el chico que había colocado el postre para mí, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me recargaba sobre la mesa. Era el mismo que me había traído el drink hace un momento.

—Si los hay, aunque no son precisamente lo más solicitado. Y bueno, yo, a decir verdad — lo vi encogerse de hombros — me tomé el atrevimiento. Quizás le haga falta un poco de dulce a su vida.

— Gracias — Sonreí. Recogí y acomodé mi cabello sobre el lado derecho de mi cuello. Coloqué mi brazo izquierdo sobre la mesa y recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano. — Sin embargo, no estoy dispuesta a pagar por él.

— La casa invita. — sonrió y se alejó de mi mesa.

Tomé la pequeña cuchara que yacía junto al pastel de chocolate y corté un poco para después llevarlo hasta mi boca. Era un verdadero placer para el paladar.

— Rechazas a un empresario pero aceptas el coqueteo de un simple mesero, ¿qué clase de persona eres? — Un joven de orbes color marrón y de brillante cabellera naranja se había acercado al lugar donde yo me encontraba.

— Una que no está interesada en molesta compañía — mis dotes histriónicas me permitieron disimular el susto que había llevado al no percatarme del momento en el que el chico se me había acercado.

— Bueno no es algo que me preocupe — mencionó con ironía. Jaló la silla frente a mí y se sentó.

— No recuerdo haberte invitado a sentar.

— No recuerdo haberte pedido autorización.

— ¿Qué se supone que deseas?

— Tu pastel — dijo sin más.

— ¿Disculpa?

Hizo una seña, con la mano, para que el mesero se acercara. Pidió un Martini de chocolate. Yo simplemente lo miraba atónita.

—Vamos — dijo rompiendo el silencio — estás sola y estoy solo. Yo detesto estar solo. Además, amo el pastel de chocolate. — señaló mi pastel.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo responder?

Por obra de Dios o del demonio, mi celular comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Tomé mi pequeña bolsa negra, la abrí y saqué el pequeño artefacto.

— ¿Hermano? — respondí un poco alterada al ver el nombre de mi hermano en la pantalla.

— Rukia ¿por qué no habías llamado? — su voz sonaba severamente preocupada.

— Lo lamento, recién llego — mentí. La verdad es que había olvidado hacer esa precisa llamada.

— ¿En dónde te quedarás?

— En el Hotel Gotei, al menos mientras encuentro un departamento.

— ¿Estas con alguien?

— No, me quedaré sola esta noche. No he encontrado a ninguna de mis compañeras de trabajo.

— Por favor, Rukia ¿podrías tener más consideración y avisarme como te encuentras?

— La tendré, hermano. De verdad discúlpame. Te quiero.

— Yo también.

Colgué el celular y lo guardé, de nueva cuenta. Suspiré pesadamente. Realmente amaba a mi hermano pero siempre rehuía de él. Él ya había hecho por mí demasiado, más de lo que mis propios padres me negaron. El pasado era una piedra pesada para él y para mí y yo simplemente trataba de hacerle la vida más tranquila, alejándome de él. Es la clase de cosas que haces por amor, o al menos eso me decía para tranquilizar mi conciencia.

— Mentirosa — había olvidado que él seguía frente a mí.

— Yo no miento.

— Te diría algo acerca de que "todos lo hacemos" pero me limitaré a decirte que eres una mentirosa por decir que te quedarás sola, esta noche.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no será así?

— Que te quedarás conmigo.

— ¿Por qué haría algo así? — Este tipo era demasiado obstinado. Pero para fortuna suya y desgracia mía, su compañía no era desagradable. A fin de cuentas, era compañía.

— No quiero estar solo, — tomó su Martini — eso es todo.

— Esta bien, tú ganas.

Tomé de nuevo mi bolso, esta vez para obtener mi cartera. Saqué el dinero suficiente, y un excedente, para saldar la cuenta. Coloqué el dinero en la mesa. Me levanté y le dirigí una mirada retadora a mi improvisado acompañante.

— ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

— En lo absoluto — sonrió con sorna y tomó el último sorbo de su bebida.

Caminé y él me siguió hasta la salida del bar. Tomamos el ascensor y caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación. Busqué la tarjeta para abrir la puerta. Abrí y ambos entramos.

Cerré la puerta y me quedé unos segundos pegada a ésta mientras él caminaba hacia dentro del cuarto. Era un hombre alto, bueno yo soy algo pequeña. Su cabello naranja brillaba aún con la escasa luz a la que nos encontrábamos. La piel color melón que poseía me llamaba hacía él.

Llevé las manos hacia mi espalda y fui bajando con lentitud el cierre de mi corto y negro vestido sin mangas. Sentí como cayó hasta mis pies. Di un paso para dejarlo atrás. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a dónde se encontraba aquel hombre. Estaba de pie frente a la venta que quedaba justo frente al balcón. Cuando me escuchó, se giró y nos quedamos viendo un par de segundos. Sus ojos me recordaban al pastel que había probado en el bar, un sublime chocolate.

— Solamente, porque yo tampoco quiero estar sola, esta noche. — fue lo último que me atreví a decir antes de comenzar.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno hasta aquí el primer capítulo de esta historia. Gracias Brise oka-sama, Saku-nee y Ele-nee por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Las amo ya lo saben 3<strong>

**Próximo capítulo hay Lemon.**


End file.
